Uncle Sasuke?
by SupremeOverlordLetters
Summary: Sasuke has been in love with Sakura for the longest time. After years of being away from her and living in Suna he finally comes back to Konoha only to find out she is married. He also ends up finding a lost child. What happens when he finds out his love is married to his brother and the lost child is their child. One-Shot


Hey guys My sister LastLivingVampire and I were having lunch one day and came up with this one shot fanfiction. I hope you like it we came up with it while talking about random stuff.

Note: I don't own Naruto or its characters only Yuuki.

* * *

Uncle Sasuke?

I had just arrived at Konoha after living in Suna for the longest of time. I had to admit that the only reason I have come back is to ask my beloved Sakura to marry me. I was currently heading to my parent's house to see them. I walked up to the door once I parked my car. I knocked on the door only to have it rip open and reveal my mother.

"SASUCAKES," she smiled happily hugging me.

"Ugh Hi mother," I choked out as she hugged me to death.

"I'm so glad you are back," she smiled pulling me into the huge house.

"Fugaku Sasucakes is home," she called out as we walked into the living room.

The house looked the same as usual. Dad sat on his chair reading his newspaper.

"Welcome back Sasuke," he said from behind the paper.

"Hello father," I said softly.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so glad you are home for dinner I shall make your favorites," she smiled happily running to the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs and took my bags to my old room. The room like usual was the same. The same navy blue sheets covered the queen size bed. The brown maple desk was the same no dust seemed to collect.

"Sasuke can you go to the store for me and buy some ingredients for me," I heard my mother call out.

"Sure," I smiled knowing that this would give me the chance to see Sakura.

"Oh and can you drop by Sakura's house and leave her this message. Don't read it at all I will find out," she said handing me two notes. One was a list and the other a note for Sakura.

"I won't read it," I said as I started my way out of the house.

The shopping district was not that far from the house so I had decided to walk. I walked to Sakura's house first. I knocked on the door softly. I heard that she had recently moved to a bigger place and something about her apartment being too small. The door suddenly opened to reveal a most beautiful Sakura. Her hair was still long and beautiful and her eyes were the just as beautiful as I had first seen them.

"Sasuke you're back," she smiled giving me a hug.

"Yeah I just arrived today. My mom told me to hand you this note," I smiled handing her the note.

I watched as she read it and giggled softly. Her laughter was still as sweet as always.

"Oh Sasuke it was nice seeing you again. Do you mind if I join you to the market place I have to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner," She asked wondering.

"No I don't mind," I answered as she walked out of her house making sure to close the door behind her.

We walked to the market place and bought what we needed. We were walking to another store when her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered softly.

"Oh hi, no I'm with Sasuke I'll see you at my house," she smiled softly.

"What's wrong," I asked wondering.

"Oh Ino is going to my house so I have to go ok I'll see you later Sasuke it was nice seeing you again," she smiled before walking away.

"Yeah bye," I sighed softly.

I decided to take the long way home which was basically going thru the park. I walked slowly before hearing a child crying not that far from me. I looked around to see a little girl crying by the tree. I walked up to her to see what was wrong.

"Hey are you alright," I asked kneeling down to her sight.

The little girl stopped crying and looked up at me. She had onyx colored hair and emerald green eyes. She had pale skin. She looked at me and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm lost I can't find my daddy anywhere," she answered rubbing her eyes clean.

"What's your name," I asked softly.

"Yuuki," she mumbled softly.

"How old are you Yuuki," I asked.

"I'm 4 years old," she answered.

"Come I'll help you look for your dad," I said stretching my hand out for her.

She nodded and took my hand. We walked around the park for a while until she looked down at the ground saddened.

"Don't worry we will find your dad," I said looking down at her.

"Yuuki what are you doing with your Uncle Sasuke," I heard someone ask.

I looked to where the sound came from and saw none other than my own Aniki standing in front of us confused.

"DADDY," Yuuki called out happily running up to Itachi.

"What Itachi is your dad," I said confused.

"Daddy you're so mean you left me at the park alone I'm going to tell mommy," Yuuki said sternly to Itachi.

"Well how about I get you some ice cream will that make sure you don't tell your mother," Itachi said picking up the little girl.

"Aniki I didn't know you had a daughter," I said confused.

"Oh yes Yuuki meet your uncle Sasuke," Itachi said holding the little girl.

"Ah Uncle Sasuke," she smiled cheekily.

The way the child smiled, the color of her eyes and the way she acted reminded me so much of Sakura.

"Wait Aniki who is your wife," I asked wondering.

"Itachi Yuuki there you are come on I made dinner," I heard someone call out.

"Turn around Sasuke," Itachi smirked.

I turned around to see none other than Sakura walk our way. She had a huge smile on her face and was walking up to us.

"You married Sakura wait since when were you married," I asked confused.

"We have been married already five years," Itachi answered as Sakura finally reached us.

"Hi Sasuke I guess you already met Yuuki. Mikoto said not to tell you anything about it because she wanted to see your reaction," she smiled grabbing the little girl.

"By the way how did you two meet," she asked wondering.

"Daddy lost me at the park and Uncle Sasuke came to help me find him," Yuuki answered cheekily.

"What," Sakura asked angered.

"Well it was crowded and our hands slipped. In fact I did search for her but couldn't finder until I saw her with Sasuke," Itachi answered softly.

"Ah Itachi you gotta pay more attention to where you take Yuuki. Now let's go Mikoto and Fugaku are joining us for dinner. Sasuke will you join us," Sakura said softly.

"HN… sure," I mumbled following them back to the house.

It felt awkward being around Itachi and my best friend. I never thought they would end up together. I guess I should of told her ahead of time. Oh well she looks happy with my brother and at least this time I get to consider her my actual sister.

* * *

There you have it my little one shot of Sasuke. I hope you enjoyed it we had a good laugh thinking about it.

Supreme Overlord Letters Out


End file.
